Love Hurts
by aNerdyDorkYouKnow
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. On a rooftop, late one night, Chat confesses his feelings towards Ladybug and identities are revealed... Could she handle the truth? Rated M for later chapters. (Hopefully;3) LadyNoir and Adrinette.
1. I don't love you

Something was off. Something had ticked, and she knew exactly what had broken inside.

The charming smile, the tinkle of his bell, the way his ears reacted when she had called out his name. The happiness in his eyes faded to a dark glow. Everything had gone wrong in the matter of seconds. It was as if time itself had stopped. What had she done? It didn't help that her vision was blurring, the sounds around her- muffling sounds was the only thing that she had remembered.

Before the lights went out.

The city was unusually calm. Unusually calm for a Saturday night whilst patrolling. Citizens would have caused masses of noise, parties in the clubs, even the quiet ones. But, the city was silent, the sound of only a couple of cars were heard from the rooftops of Paris, where a male perched.

 _"I need to tell her. I need to finally tell her my feelings! She can't deny me... Not this time..."_ Chat told himself, a light blush stained on his tanned cheeks, hidden beneath the mask. A smile tugged at his lips, butterflies filling his stomach, before the sound of someone landing was heard behind him.

Without a second to lose, the disguised male scrambled to his feet, a wide grin on his face as he saw her, in all of her perfection. Brilliant, blue bangs draping in front of her equally as beautiful blue eyes, shadowing the rest of her face and disguising her as greatly as her mask did. The red of her suit complimented her figure and the individual black dots completed her perfection.

Her presence never seized to amaze him. Taking several steps forward, the blonde fell into a cluster of words, a wide grin stained on his lips. "My lady!" He exclaimed, holding a note in his left palm, that had been quickly scribbled on and then scrunched up,quickly hiding it behind his back, avoiding any sign of weakness that he, the great Chat Noir, had to write out several love letters before he had perfected his words.

Nothing could stop him now.

...Aside from the tired, sad look in his Lady's eyes. "M-My lady..?" His voice stuttered, and when he saw her face crumple up into sadness and tears, he felt his heart tear in half inside of him.

"My lady? Why... W-Why are you... Why are you crying?" His smile had faded, his arms opening instinctively, but when he stepped forward to hug her, she cowered away, a whimper escaping her lip, clutching her yo-yo tightly in her hands, until her knuckles turned white.

What had snapped inside of her to make her cower away from him?

She was usually so strong, so confident, so... _Ladybug._ It took him every muscle in his body, in his chest, not to break down at this scene of his companion being so upset.

"My l- Ladybug..?" He spoke once more, the heroine in front of him slowly calming down, her face darkening to a soft red, her nose wrinkling slightly in despair. "W-What happened...? Why are you so..."

She stopped him. Her words cut him off. "Sad? Upset? Emotional? Broken?" The lady he knew was snapping at him, as tears filled her eyes, her fists clenching. " _Weak..?_ Was that what you going to say..?"

Taken back, his eyes widened in shock, his ears lowering. Opening his mouth to speak, Ladybug stopped him, quickly wiping away her tears and blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry. I'm just... Tired." She told him, her voice changing completely, from strong, witty and sharp, she was breaking down again.

This time, Chat was more successful at bringing out his arms, where his lady fell into perfectly. His arms wrapped around her perfectly, the female only moving closer for comfort, and for a few moments, it was _perfectly calm._

The hug lasted for what seemed like erternity, his heat or her heat, warming them both up, inside and out, the closeness comforting them both at desperate times.

"My lady..?" Chat began, loosening his grip on her, his voice soft, he stepped away from her and hooking his thumb underneath her chin to make her look up at him, forcing a soft, yet handsome, smile. After a moment, she returned the smile, a blush hidden beneath her mask.

"I have something to say..." He continued, Ladybug giving all of her attention to him, her beautiful sea blue eyes watching him as he spoke. Taking a deep breathe, filling his lungs with air and confidence, he continued.

"For ages... In fact, since the first day we begun working together, I have never seen you break down... I have never seen you with so much hurt in your eyes... I don't know what's happened, my lady, but you have to understand, your pain hurts me..." His words were like silk, everything he had written on that note, was blurring in his vision, and improvising wasn't as easy as he thought. As Ladybug opened her mouth to apologised, he stopped her, and continued.

"I don't know what's hurting you, but understand that we are _partners_ , Ladybug, you can rely on me to be a shoulder for you to cry on, even if its over a faile assignment." A smile broke both of their lips, and he lowered himself onto his knees, his eyes never leaving her eyes. "I've been trying to say this forever. I've been trying to say this for so long, but something always distracted me, you, _us_..."

Another pause, and a sharp breathe. "Ladybug, I _love_ you."

That's when everything started to go wrong. Her nose wrinkled up in pain, the same hurt in her eyes returned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, in shock, her mouth opening to speak but no words came out. Everything around her...

Everything blurred, and everything was limited to a muffle, ringing in her ears. _"My lady..? ... Ladybug? Answer m-_ "

It was Chat. Before she could reply, she felt something grab her hand, and a harsh gasp escaped from her lips, cowering like she did before. No... No, he didn't love her... He _couldn't_ love her.

He loved her _mask_ , he loved her _disguise_. How could somebody love someone without knowing anything about them? Her nose wrinkled up, pulling her hand away from his.

She breathed in, a pained expression remaining in her eyes. "Chat-"

She paused. Was this right..?

"I'm sorry Chat. I don't love you."


	2. Patience, Kitten

Heartbroken, Chat clutched the paper, his fist shaking a tears threatening to fall. How could she? After saving her... After doing things for her, making things right for her... Everything he had worked for...

Instead, he picked himself up, forcing the tears back, lookng up at the female who had just denied him. His love... After a few moments of silence and awkwardness, Ladybug finally spoke. "I love someone else." A _drien._

As if she hadn't dug the knife deep enough, she had twisted it painfully, knocking all the breathe out of him. But a manic smile appeared across his face, though behind his mask, is where he hid all of his hurt. "Of c _ourse_ you do, Ladybug..! Of course you do..! I should have known it... From the beginning..!"

A shocked gasp found its way past Ladybug's lips, louder than she had wanted it to be, because he turned towards her, regretting his words. Watching her friend break down in front of her, silent tears beginning to fall down, yet his grin stayed in an attempt to stay sane. His chest burned, his attempts not to cry slowly killing him, making it harder to breathe, his hands shaking and his shoulders trembling. This... Was all for nothing.

"Chat-" The female begun, but the blonde turned away from her, his face crumpling, no longer caring who saw him cry. "Leave it." He muttered, pulling out his baton, and extending it. "I need to go." One final mumble, and the blonde left, his ears rotated back, promising that he was upset, that he was terrified, leaving Ladybug on the roof.

"N-No no no!" Ladybug shouted, her fingers crawling into her hair, grabbing clumps as tears formed. Why was she upset? She had been the one to hurt her best friend, it wasn't the other way round... "I have to fix this." She whispered.

Hurt, rejected and left in denial, Chat sat on the Eiffel Tower, staring down at the blurred city, tears making it difficult to see. Everything hurt. His chest burned in pain, his head pounding, his cheeks flaring red hot as tears slipped past his mask. The blonde let out a sob, muffling it quickly in his hands, his eyes tight, refusing to let any light in as he sat there and cried. How would his lady see him now..? Broken? Stupid? Pathetic? ..Lonely? ...Weak..?

Another sob was silenced into his hand, a distant feeling in his heart, tears rolling down his cheek, his shoulders rolling forward with each shaky breathe he took, his lungs burning for air.

Then the pain stopped.

If he hadn't noticed the darkened moth fly towards him, quickly and easily, he wouldn't have experienced the familiar numbness that washed over him. A voice in the back of his head began taunting him, shouting for him until he finally gave in. The words were crystal clear, yet they were so far away and muffled, their words ringing in his head and demanding attention.

 _"Chat Noir, I thought this day would never come._ " The voice purred, sending shivers down the male's spine. He was consious enough to know who was speaking, who was controlling his mind, but his hands were numb and he couldn't move, frozen in place, forcing to listen to the plan of destroying Ladybug. " _Once you grab her Miraculous, you'll finally get what's yours and she'll be yours forever_. _Now go sharpen your claws, Chat Blanc._ " The voice purred again.

A shiver of electicity shot down his spine, a fog of blackness coating his all too familiar suit, suffocating him in evil.

The numbness returned, his eyes slid open, glowing their brilliant green, a smirk stained on his face and his suit tailored with white. His claws had legnthened and sharpened as darkness emergered from his hand.

In one swift move, Chat swung forwards, slicing a post in half, a devillish smirk on his face as he jumped forward, clutching onto his baton, landing on the roof of a citizen's house, stalking forward to where he had left. When he didn't find a Ladybug, his face screwed up in a scowl.

" _Patience, you'll get your strike. I know a secret or two about Ladybug, but wait until tomorrow even. Everything will be worth it."_

Chat's smirk returned, and whilst returning home, he began to think of all the revenge he could get. Once landing back on the street, outside his home, he detransformed, stuffing his akumatized note into his back pocket, strolling inside of the house, his dark green eyes searching the scenery, a dark, low whistle sounded from his lips.

Once returning to his room, he was amazed to find so many photos of his precious la- Ladybug. In only a matter of seconds, they were all torn down, scratches dug into the wall as a growled, the familiar Hawkmoth mask hovering over his face.

" _Patience, Kitten._ "


	3. Bugaboo?

What had she done? She had lost her best friend. If she hadn't been so selfish, she wouldn't be in the situation of being sat on the roof, the gentle breeze growing into a harsh wind, where her hair was thrown around, the cold scratching along her back, up her arms and down her legs, sending shivers throughout her body.

By the time her tears had stopped, her cheeks had grown cold, freezing any water that had ran down the side of her face. Her heart hurt, yet she wasn't the one who had been hurt.

How did he feel? Broken? Torn? Shaking her head, she pushed back the tears. Although she didn't love him, like he loved her, she didn't need to say what she said, and how she said it, how she said it so bluntly. As yet another sob escaped her lips, fear struck inside of her. What time was it? Why could she suddenly hear birds? Glancing up at the sky, she realised how late, it really was. It was so late, it was _early_.

As sunlight broke through the crowds, Ladybug had soon disappeared to return to her own home, diving under the covers, detransforming and hoping for at least an hours sleep before school.

 _This is where hyphens would be, which would perfectly show that there is a change of POV or a time skip, but obviously my computer hates me. So, sorry about previous confusions. I'll edit it later._

Adrien hadn't long detransformed, when the booming voice returned and Plagg was no where to be seen. Sleep wasn't an option for the blood, infused with rage, he had to make Ladybug his. His sweet love, his sweet Ladybug...

"You'll be mine soon." The boy whispered, dancing across his room, clutching the akumatised note in his palm, shoving it into his pocket and soon enough, got dressed for school, which he wasn't late to for once.

After eating breakfast and persuading Nathalie that he wasn't sick, just tired, he arrived to school. He was the first to get there, along with Marinette, whom had her head hidden in her arms, muffled sniffs and struggled coughs were heard. That was strange, Marinette was also one to be late, as well as well energized and... Neat.

But today she was the opposite.

She looked like all life had drained from her, she looked tired, and her hair was in two messy ponytails, like they always had been, but today, she looked like she didn't care.

A feeling of concern grew from inside of Adrien as he stalked closer to the girl, taking control over the voice and ignoring it's nags.

"Marinette?" The male asked. Several seconds passed of the girl shaking, and she fell into a fit of stammering, blushing, messy hair and... Cuteness? As the flustered female ranted on about how chaotic her night had been, a couple of stammers interrupting her sentences, thoughts began to trail through his mind. What were these feelings..? Why was his feeligs, his hunger for Ladybug subsiding? No. He _loved_ Ladybug. Her ponytails, her adorable freckles, the way her eyes lit up, even when she was tired.

"I made the w _orst_ mistake of my life- First I hurt my _best friend_ and then-" She gave up, tears soon rolling down her cheeks and the blonde took this opportunity to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her, ignoring the voice of Hawk Moth.

As his eyes set upon Marinette, the way she talked, the way tears filled her eyes, he almost felt _bad_ for her. The way she felt... He felt useless.

Until something caught his eyes.

Her earrings. Why had he never found this piece of imformation before? The red earrings, dotted with black, the way they glinted in sunlight was familiar... Then, before he knew it, the ringing returned and so did Hawkmoth's voice. "What is it, Cat?"

The way the older man had said his name, like he was dirt, like he was some toy, it fustrated him. But, he had to stay on his side. He needed his precious Ladybug, he needed his love, his happiness. "Her earrings." He murmured, not realising it was out loud.

Marinette slowed, thoughts rushing to her head as fast as blood rushed to her cheeks, a dizziness blurring her vision. Faster than she could imagine, the blonde had leapt up onto her desk, staring at him and he was soon propped against her desk in a feline pose, his eyes darkening as they bore into her.

"Bugaboo?"


	4. Wrong move

Marinette let out a soft gasp, and then a struggled laughter, her cheeks burning red as she stared at the male. "N-No... Y-You must have the w-wrong person..!" She stammered, her nervousness giving away the obvious.

His emerald green eyes continued to bore into her, sussing her out instantly. The stare making the female uncomfortable, a nervous smile stained on her lips as she tried to persuade him, but deep inside, she knew that he already knew.

A deep sigh escaped from the males lips, and leaning over her threateningly, a hand reaching towards her face, only to cup her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. Blinking, he smirked sadistically at her, drinking up her fear. His hand only crept closer to her ear until-

"NO!" She yelped, slapping his hand away, snapping out of the trance he had set on her, only by looking at her. God, she had to stop this whole crush thing, it was beginning to get weird, even for her. "I can't let you take them." Her voice was trembling with every note she made, backing away from her, giving him even more of an excuse to only move in closer.

His eyes had darkened, and he was staring into her once more, seeing through her fears, and feeling her tremble underneath him made his smirk grow.

"But, Bugaboo... Don't you love me..?" His eyes drooped, his eyebrows following by drooping, a shadow casting over his face when he tilted his head down, staring down at her sadly.

A mixture of guilt, pain and fear stirred up inside of Marinette's stomach, making her feel sick, her stomach twisting.

Her eyebrows furrowed down into a frown, before she muttered, "I don't love you, Cat." Every word rolled off of her tongue, pain flashing in her eyes as she said it, and for a moment, she could see the pain in his eyes too.

Then, in one swift moment, all air was knocked out of her as she was shoved to the ground, pinned to the floor and a weight pressing against her. Without Tikki's help, without being Ladybug, she felt useless underneath the blonde. Sure, she had always wanted this, in fact, sometimes she had even dreamt of it happening, but not like _this._

A helpless, muffled cry escaped from her lips as he leaned towards her ear, nuzzling her lobe gently, his teeth grinding against the skin, a shiver sent down her spine as his breathe brushed against her neck.

This was happening way too quickly, and she didn't want any of this to continue. Freeing her leg, she brought it up to kick him, but her attack was blocked, and she was shoved back down against the ground, feeling weak and vulnerable.

As tears filled her eyes, Adrien sat up slightly to look at her, running his hand along her cheek once more, and this time, he was successful when he took her earrings between his fingers, smirking.

"So vulnerable, so... _Weak._ " He spoke slowly, painfully. Marinette flinched harshly at the word, and seeing that she was pained by the words he was speaking, he continued. "Ladybug... M'lady... Bugaboo... What else? My love, my sweet, my darling..."

This was too painful to hear, she felt like she could die from underneath him. This wasn't her Adrien, this wasn't _her_ Kitty. Watching him as he spoke, she caught a glance at his ring, and wondered if he had been akumatised, if his ring had been akumatised she could...

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts, pain striking her face, the sudden realisation of being slapped had struck her, a bruise beginning to swell on her cheek, the male breathing heavily.

"It would be _so_ easy to kill you right now..! Why won't you love me? Why won't you accept me, why won't yo-"

Somehow, Marinette had moved in time to grab his hand, grasping it tightly to throw him off of her, in time, grabbing the ring and staggering to her feet, throwing it to the floor, where it broke in equal pieces.

Waiting for a darkened butterfly which would never appear, she began trembling once more, turning her head to glance to look at the male, beginning to transform into Cat Noir.

How did he... He didn't have his ring! He was definitely under the spell of an akuma, because now, he was taking taunting steps towards her, his mask shadowing his face, his cataclysm glowing clearly from his right hand. Terrified, she couldn't move.

"Wrong move, Bugaboo."

 _A/N_  
 _I feel so happy, after almost three chapters, I already have so many people following me:33 Sorry for the on and off delays, and the previous short two chapters, hopefully this will make up for it? Hopefully, they'll be smut in the next one, so a short warning to anyone that doesn't ship these two or disapproves of rape. Just a warning;3 Since this is my first fanfiction though, reviews consisting of constructive tips, would be great, and I'll be thankful, I hope all of y'all are enjoying it so far! ^-^_


	5. Flustered

_"Wrong move, Bugaboo."_

Like before, his cat like reflexes gave him an advantage of being quick on his feet, giving him the delicacy tobe able to knock her down against the floor of the classroom, pinning her once more, his black, glowing hand above her head, inching closer.

"I've always wondered... What would happen... If I used this on a..." His hand slammed down, barely missing her face, as the wood underneath her corroded, and blackened, twisting painfully into her back as the nails tightened and coiled, the wood digging into the blade of her shoulder.

" _Bug_ like you." The male whispered once more, without relying on his ring for transformation, it would only be a small amount of time before he could use his cataclysm again, and maybe next time, dodging out of the way wouldn't be an easy task for the female to do.

His face only leaned closer to hers the more terrified she got, and the more terrified she got, more shivers of delight ran down his back.

Once more, he caught her lobe between his teeth, grinding his teeth gently, all whilst a grin stained on his lips. A squeak of surprise parted her lips, and he drank this up, smirking and tilting his head, his tongue running along her jawbone.

"Hm..?" He purred against her, nuzzling his cheek against hers in a sign of affection, whereas she tried to fight anyway she could against his flirting ways, but her body began to feel numb, especially down in her womanhood, where his member was pressed up against her. Hard.

She was trying to move out of his lock, bringing up her pelvis to move, he disinterpretted this and took this as a chance to gently grind against her, her face burning a deep red.

His breathe came out shakily, turning his head to look up at her once more, yet another sadistic smirk placed on his face. "Now~" He purred gently, sitting up but not loosening his grip as he continued to grind softly. "We could do this the easy way, or the hard way."

An offer was an offer, and of course, Marinette wasn't going down without a fight. Instead, like before, she grabbed his hand, bringing up her leg and successfully kicking him in the chest, sending him back a couple of feet. However, _un_ like before, she took off running, out of the classroom door and into the stranded courtyard of their school.

Looking around frantically, she then ran into an abandoned janitor's closet, where she locked the door and pressed her back against the frame, breathing heavily. What she didn't realise, was that this was the perfect place to be trapped, and as taunting steps approached her, a sleepiness cast over her body, before passing out.

 _Time skip because apparently my computer hates me too much to let me use hyphens or stuff, woo_

When her eyes first fluttered open, the first thing she spotted was how dark it was. She must have still been hidden in the janitor's closet. Now that she thought of it, did this school even have a janitor?

When she tried to stand, her legs didn't allow her and it took her a moment to realise her hands were tied above her head, forcing her to stay in the position on her knees, and that a cloth was wrapped around her mouth, silencing her whimpers. It tasted like cleaning products. Then, a warmth behind her, warm hands snaking around her waist, giving her the realisation that her shirt had been torn off long before.

"I guess you chose the hard way then, don't worry, Bugaboo, I'll be gentle... Then, you'll be mine, forever." He told her, his nails digging into her flesh gently yet possessively, making her shiver, a strange warmth between her legs.

As his arms continued to snake around her, his fingers crawled upwards, his hands gently cupping her breasts, a muffled cry escaping from the female's lips, the familiar hardness pressing up against her again, his ragged breathe on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Mmm, mmf..!" Her words were muffled, and as she tried to communicate, she realised just how turned on he was getting, his member hardening as it rubbed against her womanhood.

"Does the lady want to talk, _hmm?_ " He purrred once more, "Be careful though, soon enough I think you'd want to be quiet, schools starting soon and if you start moaning, they'll hear you."

That, was an interesting point, so she decided against it, the warmth between her legs returning, yet another whimper escaping past her lips, feeling the tip of him rub against the thin fabric of her jeans.

"Let's get this out of the way." He mumbled, the same darkness glowing against his hand, pressing his palm against the rope, causing it to snap and the female falling forwards, landing on all fours, a muffled whimper escaping past her lips again as she felt his fingers hook into her jeans, slowly pulling them down.

Her quiet whimpers turned into hard, desperate cries as she tried to crawl away, but with his firm grip now on her hips, she was denied of any access.

A moment of silence passed, the cold brushing against her revealed womanhood, then, something warm pressed against it, something warm and something wet. It took yet another moment to realise it was his tongue, her face burning yet another shade of deep red, stiffling a moan of pleasure as he swirled against her hole.

"Now now, co'e on, we're only jus' s'artin'." His voice was muffled, as he continued to lick and kiss her sweet skin, a wetness dripping from her hole.

Satisfied with both his pleasure and hers, he sat up slightly, adjusting himself, gently pressing against her warmth, then, a quick slide, and he was inside of her.

Pain shot up her spine, a muffled screech being muffled against the cloth again, tears watering her eyes, blood beginning to drip down her leg, but once she had adjusted, it had all stopped.

"Ah, you're a virgin. Hm, there goes my plans of being rough." He chuckled seductively, pulling out slowly, before then pushing into her again, a moan escaping his lips, and he swore under her breathe.

Marinette, was soon whimpering softly, her begs for him silenced beneath the cloth, and he began to pick up the pace. She buried her face into the floor, her cheeks burning hot. Many nights, she had dreamt of this, and some nights, she had even tried it out for herself silently, but had she imagined it to be like this?

It was much better.

Leaning forward, Cat slowed his thrusts, hooking his finger beneath the cloth to unhook it from her mouth, a gasp followed by several silent moans and curse words escaped from her lips.

"Gee, m'lady, I didn't realise how much you were _into_ this." He chuckled, beginning to pick up the pace once more. "Tell me what you want." He mumbled against her back.

"W-What..?! N-N-No..!" She cried out, her face heated.

A low growl escaped from his lips as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, stopping abruptly inside of her. "Tell me what you want."

The weird feeling of her stopping made her whimper, and she gave in. "H-Harder, please... And faster, don't _stop._ " She whimpered.

God, this was so hot to him. Grinning, he picked up his pace, driving into her even faster and harder and as time progressed, a string of moans continued to escape past her lips, until they both reached their climaxes. Soon enough, Cat Noir pulled out, a thick, white substance overflowing in her hole.

He smirked, proud of himself, as he soon detransformed, zipping up his pants and pulling Marinette on his lap, where she shivered from her nakedness.

Now, to get those earrings.


End file.
